


Słońce nad kurhanem

by oEllenao



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Miniaturka, kochanemu fandomowi, trochę gen - w tle, za rączkę z kanonem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Napisane na akcję walentynkową kochanej Alemki (na Mirriel), z dedykacją dla niej, Tinulki Latawiec, Andromedki Mirtle, Aune oraz wszystkich moich drogich słońc z fandomu (za wasze serduszka przesyłam wam jedno ogromne i przy okazji obiecuję, że postaram się nadrobić wszelkie zaległości w pisaniu, czytaniu i komentowaniu) i spoza niego, a także Mistrzowi, jak zwykle (tyle że teraz rocznicowo - bo mija mi w tym roku 20 lat, bez żadnych przerw, z Tolkienem; aż się czuję staro, choć jestem przecież młoda ;)).To, co zwykle: kanon na kanonie kanonem pogania, gen (tym razem w tle dla pairingu), ukochane postacie (jedne z), wtórność itd.Planowałam jeszcze fik (gen) o rodzinnej miłości (Thora i Lokiego), ale nie zdążyłam ;)





	Słońce nad kurhanem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kochany fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kochany+fandom).



> Napisane na akcję walentynkową kochanej Alemki (na Mirriel), z dedykacją dla niej, Tinulki Latawiec, Andromedki Mirtle, Aune oraz wszystkich moich drogich słońc z fandomu (za wasze serduszka przesyłam wam jedno ogromne i przy okazji obiecuję, że postaram się nadrobić wszelkie zaległości w pisaniu, czytaniu i komentowaniu) i spoza niego, a także Mistrzowi, jak zwykle (tyle że teraz rocznicowo - bo mija mi w tym roku 20 lat, bez żadnych przerw, z Tolkienem; aż się czuję staro, choć jestem przecież młoda ;)).
> 
> To, co zwykle: kanon na kanonie kanonem pogania, gen (tym razem w tle dla pairingu), ukochane postacie (jedne z), wtórność itd. 
> 
> Planowałam jeszcze fik (gen) o rodzinnej miłości (Thora i Lokiego), ale nie zdążyłam ;)

Kolejny dzień zbudził się do życia — piąty od pogrzebu króla Théodena, jak teraz liczono w Rohanie. Niebo radowało oczy łagodnym, nieco bladym błękitem, którego nie zakłócały żadne obłoki, a nieśmiałe jeszcze słońce migotało raz po raz, jak gdyby chciało wykrzesać z siebie więcej siły; lecz póki co było zbyt słabe i musiało walczyć z chłodnym powiewem wiatru o swoje miejsce na ziemi.   
Faramir stał na dziedzińcu złotego Meduseld i przyglądał się tej walce, sam zresztą odczuwał ją na sobie. Powietrze w Rohanie potrafiło być zbyt srogie dla Gondorianina — choć przyjemnie rześkie, niewidocznymi mroźnymi dłońmi przenikało zielony materiał cienkiego płaszcza, chwilę potem zaś dostawało się do płuc, mocno je przy tym ściskając. Dlatego Faramir, mimo że był zaprawiony w boju i nawykły do różnych trudności, całkiem opowiedział się za słońcem, w duchu prosząc je gorliwie o prędkie zwycięstwo.   
Dziedziniec spowijała cisza. Poza namiestnikiem Gondoru żadna inna dusza nie zapragnęła przechadzki o wczesnym poranku albo też nie miała na to dość czasu — tak jak Imrahil, który wraz z siostrzeńcem pozostawał w Edoras, by służyć pociechą drogim sojusznikom. W tym momencie wuj z pewnością dotrzymywał towarzystwa Éomerowi, poświęcał mu wszak długie chwile, odkąd Théoden odszedł do Eorla; a przecież i dawniej książę Dol Amroth dbał o pomyślność tego młodzieńca. Faramir pamiętał dobrze troskę, jaką sam został obdarzony po śmierci matki, Finduilas, cieszył się zatem wielce, że i na Éomera spadła ta Imrahilowa opieka.  
Śmielsze niż przedtem promyki słońca zaczęły igrać z wodą w pobliskiej fontannie i przez chwilę zdawać się mogło, że po wielkim kamiennym posągu konia wcale nie woda spływa, a najszczersze złoto. Kiedy Faramir pomyślał o tym złocie, kiedy tak patrzył na czystą jak kryształ wodę, na odbijające się w niej dumne spojrzenie rumaka, wnet dosięgnął go obraz ukochanej Éowyn. Tęsknił za jej widokiem od samej chwili, gdy się rozłączyli poprzedniego dnia, tuż po wieczornej uczcie bogatej w pieśni, legendy i ciepło palenisk, a nade wszystko ciepło bijące od samych postaci Jeźdźców. Syn Denethora do dziś uśmiechał się na samo wspomnienie uczucia, jakiego doznał, kiedy przeświadczenie, że jest Rohan krajem surowym i zamkniętym, zderzyło się z zaznaniem najszczerszej serdeczności i ciepła — godnego samego słońca. Taka też była jego księżniczka: niczym żywe odzwierciedlenie tej niezwykłej krainy. „Śpi jeszcze zapewne” — pomyślał Faramir. — „Śni o swym wuju w jego nowym królestwie”. Z tą myślą postąpił ku szerokim kamiennym schodom. Przyjdzie jeszcze czas na wspólne wędrowanie pod spojrzeniem słońca! Tymczasem musi się zadowolić samotnym spacerem, czując na plecach i zewsząd krzywe spojrzenie wiatru Północy.  
Nie uszedł jednak daleko, nie w morze stepu, jak sobie zamierzył. Ledwie bowiem pokonał ciąg stopni i wkroczył na ścieżkę prowadzącą ku ciemnym wierzejom, gdy oto zatrzymało go nagłe przeczucie. Głupcze, Éowyn budzi się wraz ze świtem, tak podpowiadało serce. Nim zdążył rozsądzić sprzeczne głosy serca i nadziei, nogi same go poniosły. A gdy wyszedł poza obronne mury, nawet nie spojrzał na kuszące szelestem trawiaste morza; wzrok jego objął krętą drogę, która prowadziła w dół zbocza, tam, gdzie biel skrzyła się wśród zieleni, tam, gdzie były kurhany.  
  
  
Trawa, otulająca królewskie grobowce niczym szmaragdowy płaszcz, kołysała się lekko i szeleściła tknięta przez wiatr, aczkolwiek wydawało się, że wcale nie głosem tego wiatru przemawia, lecz własnym, jakby dobytym z głębi źdźbeł. Gdy tak pochylała się ku kurhanom, jak gdyby szeptała kojące opowieści śpiącym pod nią władcom, pomyślał Faramir, że znów jakiś dziwny — chociaż piękny — sen musiał go objąć mocnymi ramionami, skoro zmarli stają przed oczyma, a ziemia nuci słodkie pieśni.   
Przechodząc traktem obok pierwszego rzędu kurhanów, zadrżał nieznacznie, bardziej duszą niż ciałem, bo po raz kolejny dosięgnęło go poczucie zarazem ciepła, jak i chłodu, które tylko się wzmogło, gdy spojrzał wokół mogił. Ciemność zieleni podkreślała powagę tego miejsca, przywodziła na myśl hardość Jeźdźców, nieskruszoną nadzieję uwięzioną pod ciężarem ziemi. Jednakże mając za towarzyszy drobne, radosne w swej słonecznej bieli kwiaty simbelmynë, w których zamknęła się pamięć, nie mogła być ta zieleń do końca ponurą i zimną.  
Im dalej szedł, tym bardziej zwalniał kroku, nogi bowiem stały się dziwnie ciężkie i nieposłuszne, jakby powstrzymywane czarami, o które podejrzewał to miejsce; aż w końcu przystanął, wciąż ze spojrzeniem zwróconym ku mogiłom pierwszych królów. Nie czary jednak powstrzymywały go przed pójściem dalej i to nie one zakrywały przed nim drugą stronę ścieżki, lecz pewien lęk czy też może onieśmielenie — sam Faramir nie potrafił do końca nazwać tego uczucia. Nie była to zwykła trwoga, taka, jaką się czuje w starciu z wrogiem czy czymś nieznanym, ani taka, jaką się ma w sobie na samo wspomnienie o śmierci. Nie odczuwało też wstydu serce Faramira na myśl, że oto stoi on, skromny mąż Gondoru, pośród zmarłych Rohanu, o których mówią legendy. Więziło go za to poczucie, że wkrótce nie przyjdzie, a wtargnie do uświęconego królestwa i że pierwszym krokiem zburzy spokój wielkiego króla.  
Nie mógł jednak zawrócić, nie teraz, kiedy złoto spadało z nieba wprost na drogę, zachęcając ciepłem, blaskiem zaś dodając otuchy. Uśmiechnął się lekko, w duchu wdzięczny słońcu za tę rozwagę — bo też rację miało słońce: nieraz potrzebnym jest intruz, jeśli z dobrem w sercu przychodzi. Spojrzał wtedy Faramir na drugą stronę traktu. Serce dobrze mu mówiło! Tam oto, w niewielkiej oddali, nad ostatnim kurhanem, stała Éowyn milcząca i niewzruszona niczym tamten posąg, po którym spływała woda pełna złota. Słońce wtuliło się w jasne włosy księżniczki, ogrzało jej blade oblicze, białą suknię zaś pokryło blaskiem. Faramir naraz poczuł się tak, jakby był ponurą zielenią traw, ona natomiast radosną bielą kwiatów — nawet jeśli teraz milczała, zapatrzona w mogiłę swego wuja.  
  
Postąpił ku niej cicho, bezszelestnie wręcz, jak na niego przystało, zanim jednak pokonał wszystkie dzielące ich skrawki ziemi, Éowyn odezwała się nagle, nie odwracając się, ani nie podnosząc wzroku.  
— Czyżby brat mój zarządził poszukiwania? A może to już wczesna noc nastała, a ja zapomniałam o wieczerzy? — Czułość skrytą w uśmiechu podzieliła między Faramira i mogiłę wuja. — Czas w tym miejscu zdaje się płynąć inaczej.  
Faramir stanął u jej boku i zamknął jej dłoń w swojej. Gdy się odezwał, dało się posłyszeć w jego głosie szczęście, które teraz przepełniało całe serce.  
— Słyszałem o wzroku Rohirrimów widzącym pośród najgłębszych ciemności. Wszelkie jednak zmysły musicie mieć wrażliwe, skoro wyczułaś mnie — stąpającego lisim krokiem, niepatrząca i zatopiona we własnych myślach.  
Księżniczka zaśmiała się, tym razem czułością obdarzając tylko jego. Mocniej złączyła ich dłonie.  
— Tak, czas w tym miejscu z innym biegnie nurtem — odpowiedział. — Gdy tu przyszedłem, nieprzysłany przez nikogo, jedynie przez własne pragnienie, poczułem się tak, jak czuć może się ktoś wrzucony do zaklętego strumienia, którego nie ima się żadne z praw natury. Do tej pory zresztą odczuwam tu dziwną magię — nie jest to żadna z rodzaju tych, o których pouczał mnie Mithrandir.  
Éowyn spojrzała na niego, tak, jak gdyby znaczenie tych słów pragnęła wyczytać z jego oczu. Tymczasem Faramir wzrok odwrócił w stronę mogiły wielkiego króla. Pochylił z szacunkiem głowę, po czym wyszeptał parę słów w — jak się słusznie domyśliła księżniczka — języku elfów.  
— Gandalf — rzekła miękko. — Zatem to po nim odziedziczyłeś mówienie zagadkami.  
— Odziedziczyłem?  
— A czyż nie jest dla ciebie jak ojciec?  
Faramir drgnął na te słowa, Éowyn zaś, widząc to, dodała:  
— Nie jest ci drogi tak, jak drogi był dla mnie Théoden?  
Faramir podniósł głowę. W jego oczach gościł teraz cień smutku, łagodnego wszak, gdyż tuż obok skryło się pokrzepienie.  
— Choć nie mógł być stale przy mnie, zajęty sprawami całego świata, ja zawsze czułem go przy sobie. Tak, był mi Mithrandir ojcem i jak ojca go pokochałem. W sercu nosić go będę po kres moich dni.  
— Gdziekolwiek rzuci go los, chciałeś rzec? Wkrótce odejdzie, opuści Śródziemie na zawsze. I choć nie zabierze go śmierć, jak to się stało z Théodenem, to dotknie cię strata podobna do mojej.  
— Wiem — powiedział cicho. — Mówiłem z nim o tym.  
— Tego się tak lękasz, prawda? — Pod ciężarem troski głos jej się złamał niczym drzewo pod naporem wiatru. — Wiecznej tęsknoty i pustki. Straty opiekuna i mistrza, bez którego pozostaniesz na wietrze jako ten biedny młody listek.  
— Nie, moja pani. — Faramir spojrzał na nią czule. — Nie tego się lękam.  
A widząc jej strapienie, wyznał:  
— Prawda, smutkiem napawa wizja pożegnania, ale nie zostawia mnie nasz Gandalf bez nadziei i otuchy. Wiele mi bowiem rzekł. Nie zostawia też tutaj samego. Nie, Éowyn. — Zaśmiał się czystą radością. — Jest przy mnie wuj Imrahil, którego także nie mniej od ojca miłuję. Nade wszystko zaś mam ciebie. Ciebie i twojego brata — o niego wszakże mogę być spokojny, lecz przy tobie troska moja nie chce zasnąć.  
— Troska o mnie? — zdumiała się Éowyn.  
— A czyż długich chwil nie spędzasz tutaj, nad grobem wuja, nim wieczory pełne pieśni zapadną? Tutaj, pośród minionych dni, smutku i żałoby? Powiedz mi, Éowyn, czy nie lękasz się tego, o co mnie spytałaś: wiecznej rozłąki i pustki w sercu?  
— Nie, nie lękam się — odrzekła hardo. — Pogodziłam się z nieuniknionym.  
Faramir wciąż spoglądał na nią wzrokiem pełnym troski. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, a potem uniosła ich splecione ręce i ucałowała jego dłoń.  
— Faramirze, najkochańszy Faramirze! — Radość błyskała w jej oczach. — Wiesz przecież dobrze, że porzuciłam wszelki smutek. Nie mogę zresztą być nieszczęśliwa teraz, gdy ciebie mam przy sobie.  
— Lecz Théoden… — zawahał się Faramir. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, najmilsza, w pełni bowiem rozumiem twoją potrzebę bycia tutaj, sam także pragnę pamiętać o zmarłych, jednak…  
— A jednak nazywasz to miejsce pełnym śmierci i smutku.  
— Owszem — westchnął. — Nazwałem je tak po części dlatego, że pewien byłem, iż takim właśnie ci się jawi, po części zaś dlatego, że przecież łączy się smutek ze śmiercią. Bo czy nie jest smutnym świat bez Théodena?  
— Wuj jest teraz szczęśliwy — odpowiedziała cicho Éowyn — pośród naszych przodków. Czy ty tonąłbyś we łzach w towarzystwie Eorla, Brega, Helma? U boku Elendila, Anáriona, Mardila czy też Ectheliona?  
— Jakżebym mógł! — zaśmiał się, na nowo rozpogodzony. — Prawda, cóż po smutku świata, skoro zmarli żyją w szczęściu. Wybacz mi tamte słowa.  
Teraz zaśmiała się księżniczka.  
— Cóż mam ci wybaczać? Troskę, nawet zbyt wielką? Nie! Nie wybaczam, lecz dziękuję.  
Popatrzyła głęboko w jego szare jak morze oczy.  
— Dziękuję. Za to, że jesteś, że zostałeś przy nas.  
— Nie mógłbym być teraz w innym miejscu tego świata. Éowyn! Tak bardzo pragnąłem nieść ci otuchę tuż po pogrzebie, lecz nie wiedziałem do końca, co począć, bałem się, że wkroczę niczym nieproszony gość pomiędzy ciebie i twojego wuja — pomiędzy ciebie szepczącą nad grobem i Théodena obecnego tu duchem. Długo nie śmiałem wam przerywać tych szczególnych chwil, dla was tylko przeznaczonych…  
— Zbyt długo, Faramirze — przerwała mu, rozłączając delikatnie ich dłonie, po czym zbliżyła się do kurhanu. — Doprawdy, warci siebie jesteśmy! Jedno o drugie stroskane, jedno i drugie podchodzące do siebie pokracznie.  
Wesołość połączyła ich w tej samej chwili. Słońce, o którym Faramir zdążył zapomnieć tak jak o wietrze i całym świecie poza nimi, rozbłysło z całą mocą.  
— Pokochałby cię — stwierdziła później, znów patrząc na niego. — Wielce by cię pokochał, gdyby cię zdążył dobrze poznać.  
Nagłe wzruszenie uwięziło głos Faramira, Éowyn tymczasem mówiła dalej:  
— Przychodzę tu, by opowiadać mu o tobie. O tobie, Éomerze, a także mniejszych od was szczęściach. Szczęście. — Oddała się zamyśleniu na dłuższy czas, aż wreszcie rzekła: — Tego dla mnie pragnął najgoręcej i o tym zapewne chciał mi przypomnieć, gdy umierał, nie wiedząc, że byłam tuż obok.  
Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, do dalekich wspomnień, jak zgadywał Faramir. Przez chwilę nie mówiła nic, stała tylko naprzeciw niego, zagubiona w jego spojrzeniu, drżąc lekko mimo coraz cieplejszej aury. Podszedł bliżej, otulił ją płaszczem i wziął w ramiona, a potem milczał razem z nią w złocistych promieniach słońca.  
  
Trwali tak, złączeni, dzieląc się miłością i ciepłem, czas zaś upływał wokół nich, czas, którego przestali być świadomi. Lekki wiatr trącił białe kwiecie. Gdy zaplątał się we włosy Éowyn, ta zamrugała niczym obudzona z głębokiego snu.  
— Wiatr się zmienia — powiedziała, wysunąwszy się z objęć Faramira. — Nareszcie zaznasz godziwie ciepłej pogody.  
— Nie martw się o mnie — zaśmiał się. — Wkrótce całkiem przywyknę do tej krainy. Nie zginę przecież pośród mrozów Rohanu, choć więcej mnie przeszywa wasz wiatr niźli śnieg i lód — lecz może tak tylko mi się zdaje? Może inny chłód mnie przenika?  
— Drżysz od nadmiernego strapienia, wiecznie myślący o każdym, tylko nie o sobie. Być może to zgryzota, a nie żaden wiatr, smaga cię lodowatym biczem. O mnie bać się nie musisz, proszę przeto, uspokój swoje serce.  
Nic nie odrzekł, pogrążony w zadumie, tymczasem Éowyn w ciszy rozważała jego słowa o śniegu. Przyszło jej na myśl, że pod śnieżną bielą mógł Faramir ukryć jakieś wspomnienia, lecz nie chciała teraz zanadto drążyć; jej samej zaś biel ta przywołała obraz Minas Tirith. Westchnęła cicho.  
— Tęsknisz zapewne do rodzinnych stron. Do glorii Białego Miasta, do uroków Ithilien…  
Faramir wciąż pozostawał milczący.  
— Musi ci brakować…  
— Niczego w Rohanie brakować mi nie może — rzekł nagle, z powagą widoczną na obliczu. — Tutaj bowiem wszystko zyskałem.  
Po czym dodał, z nowym blaskiem w oczach:  
— Szczerze miłuję tę krainę, Éowyn. Kocham ją za jej piękno i wolność, za niekończące się stepy, dzikie rumaki, lasy pełne tajemnic i wzgórza, na których wiatr hula potężny i srogi. Kocham jej dzielny lud, zacne zwyczaje, a także piękno języka, którego dziś jeszcze nie znam, a w którym kiedyś pragnąłbym przemawiać. Pomyśleć, że dziwiono się niegdyś Valacarowi! Tymczasem rację miał zupełną — wielki czar potrafią skrywać ziemie Jeźdźców.  
— A zatem kochasz moją ojczyznę — powtórzyła cicho, jak gdyby do siebie, po czym spojrzała zamglonym wzrokiem poza kurhany. Patrzyła długo na szeroki step, znów niewzruszona i cicha niby posąg z kamienia. Dopiero gdy wiatr powiał, prawdziwie letni, drgnęła, przymykając oczy. Do Faramira przyszła w tamtej chwili myśl, że wiatr, nawet ten ze świtu: surowy i mroźny, jest dla Rohirrimów niezwykle łaskawy, że wydaje się muskać ich oblicza, za to uderza, boleśnie uderza!, w twarze istot spoza tej krainy. Przyszła też do niego druga myśl.  
— Inna rozłąka, to ona cię trapi.  
Nim odwróciła głowę, wiedziała już, że oczy Faramira patrzą na nią przenikliwie. Mierząc się z tym spojrzeniem, próbowała odnaleźć właściwe słowa, ale została uprzedzona:  
— Nie pragniesz rozłąki z bratem, domem, z ukochanym krajem. Czy nie jest to prawdą?  
— Zgodziłam się przecież, że wyruszę z tobą do Ithilien i tam zamieszkamy. Czy sądzisz, że mówiłam nieszczerze?  
— Pamiętam i nie, nie posądziłbym cię nigdy o kłamstwa. Jednak pamiętam też pewien smutek w twym głosie, gdy rzekłaś o porzuceniu ludu.  
— Któż by się nie zasmucił taką wizją? — Choć westchnęła, oblicze miała teraz całkiem pogodne. — Któż by za sobą zostawił rodzinny dom bez cienia tkliwości? Jakiż Rohirrim?  
Pokręciła głową.  
— Nie pragnę wszak, byś myślał, że wyrywasz stąd mą duszę — ona przecież wyrywa się do ciebie. Z tobą będę szczęśliwa w Emyn Arnen.  
Raz jeszcze odwróciła się w stronę kurhanu Théodena.   
— Mæg sīo sunne scīne for þū, mín déore éam. Hægl!  
Później zaś powiedziała do Faramira:  
— Czas wracać, zapewne niepokoją się już o nas na dworze.  
Wtedy stanął za nią i rzekł:  
— Zamieszkamy w Emyn Arnen, lecz nie zapomni o nas Rohan. Jak najczęściej będziemy tu powracać, przysięgam tobie.  
I zamknął ją w ramionach.   
— To tutaj, Éowyn, na ziemi Eorla, ziemi twego wuja, brata, twojej, pragnę cię poślubić.  
Westchnęła cicho i lekko, uradowana i poruszona takim wyznaniem.   
— Ic lufie þē — zdołała jedynie wyszeptać.  
Nie władał jeszcze Faramir językiem Marchii, lecz nie musiał, sercem bowiem wszystko zrozumiał. Przytulił mocniej Éowyn, a wtedy znów zapomnieli oboje o wszystkim, co było wokół, nie troskając się już o nic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Z najważniejszych cytatów-inspiracji:
> 
> WP, Powrót Króla: „Biesiada* się skończyła i ci, którzy musieli wracać do domów, żegnali się z królem Éomerem. Przygotowali się do wyjazdu Aragorn ze swymi rycerzami, goście z Lórien i Rivendell oraz wielu innych, w Edoras pozostali jednak Faramir i Imrahil” (* na cześć zmarłego króla Théodena).
> 
> WP, Powrót Króla: << „Then must I leave my own people, man of Gondor?”, she said>> („A więc muszę porzucić własny lud(...)”).
> 
> HoME, The Peoples of Middle-earth: „Wiadomo także, że w 3020 r. Éowyn, córka Éomunda, poślubiła Faramira, ostatniego namiestnika Gondoru i pierwszego księcia Ithilien, w królewskim domu w Rohanie”.  
> Jest tam też wzmianka, że wraz z Faramirem zamieszkała po ślubie w Emyn Arnen (w Ithilien).
> 
> Plus przyjaźń Imrahila z Éomerem (jeszcze nawet zanim został jego teściem*) i ogólnie z Rohirrimami (Imrahil, na widok poległego Théodena: „Książę zaś zeskoczył z siodła i ukląkł przy marach, aby w ten sposób cześć oddać królowi(…), a łez nie mógł powstrzymać”).  
> * swoją drogą już wcześniej byli powiązani rodzinnymi więzami – Morwen, babka Éomera i Éowyn, była krewną Imrahila (i jego sióstr – jedną z nich była Finduilas, matka Faramira).
> 
> Plus relacja Gandalfa i Faramira (o której Faramir opowiadał hobbitom i o której z goryczą mówił Denethor: „Myślisz, iż nie widziałem, żeś oczu na jedną chwilę nie spuścił z twarzy Mithrandira, z niej wyczytując, czy mówisz dobrze i czy aby nie za dużo? Od dawna to on zajął główne miejsce w twoim sercu”).
> 
>  
> 
> Kwestie lingwistyczne:
> 
> Mæg sīo sunne scīne for þū, mín déore éam. Hægl! - staroang. Niech słońce świeci dla ciebie, mój ukochany wuju. Chwała ci!  
> Éam – wuj (ze strony matki)  
> Składałam zdanie sama, więc w razie czego proszę speca od staroangielskiego o danie cynku.
> 
> Ic lufie þē – staroang. Kocham cię
> 
> Gondorianin – już przy innych tekstach chyba wspominałam, dlaczego wolę tę wersję od „Gondorczyk” - po prostu wg mnie brzmi bardziej dostojnie (to tak jak Rohirrim/Rohańczyk).


End file.
